


Birthday Surprise

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Prompt: Theo and Liam secretly dating. The pack doing a b-day surprise to Liam bursting in his room screaming “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” just to find him and Theo wrapped together in the sheets, hugging. Liam would wake up like FUCK but Theo would just kiss him on the cheek, ignoring the pack, and would whisper happy b-day little wolf in his ear.Idea by: igotlostinslashland on tumblr





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts), [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts), [arthurdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurdarling/gifts), [Steph__Oliveira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph__Oliveira/gifts).



> Literally so much fluff it might as well be a fricking stuffed animal.

Liam didn’t know how the pack hadn’t figured out that he and Theo were together yet. How they didn’t see the longing looks that held silent conversations and subtle touches that lingered just a second too long for it to be anything but more than friendly. Yes, they had been asked why they smelled like each other but they brushed it off as living together and having their clothes washed with the same soap. But if you smelled close enough, you would be able to see that it was much more than just the same detergent that clung to their skin and clothes. Their scents had mixed, creating a new one that was entirely them, entirely Thiam. Liam’s clean crisp with Theo’s earthy spice combing to make a beautiful and refreshing but yet fiery aroma. Which was exactly what had finally lulled him to sleep after so many hours of restlessness.

Liam and Theo both hated that they had to sleep in separate beds when his parents were home. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his mom and stepdad fiercely, but he longed for the day when he and Theo wouldn’t have to constantly sneak in and out of each other’s rooms. And today, on his birthday, he finally got his wish. His dad had a 24 hour shift at the hospital and wouldn’t be home until later that evening and it was his mom’s turn to open bakery and coffee shop she co-owned. That meant that as soon as 3am rolled around, both parents would be gone and he and Theo could get some much needed sleep not having to worry about waking up before the adults did.

Liam heard the garage door close and his mom’s car pulling out of the driveway and not a second later his bedroom door cracked open and Theo’s warm body was settling behind his. He smiled and snuggled back into him. He felt soft lips press against his shoulder and neck until they were at his ear.

“Happy birthday Liam.” Theo whispered softly. Liam turned his head to look back at him and ended up getting caught in a slow but teasing kiss. Upon the urging from Theo’s strong hands he turned fully so that they were facing each other and then deepened the kiss, hands roaming through hair and over heated skin, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. It didn’t go any further, both of them just content with passion filled kisses and the closeness that they had both been craving all week.

The kiss broke off, not without a few rough nips on his bottom lip because it wouldn’t be them if there wasn’t a least a little pained involved, and Liam nuzzled his head under Theo’s chin settling with his face pressed against the chimera’s chest. He bit down on Theo’s pec leaving a small bruise that would be healed by morning and then let the scent that was distinctly theirs and Theo’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Both so tired from lack of sleep and so content that they finally got to remain in the same bed for more than a few hours, they completely missed the sound of footsteps and thud of shoes as they made their way up the stairs. Missed the hushed voices and shuffle of bodies outside of his bedroom door until it was too late.

The door flung open and there stood the whole pack; Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Nolan, Gabe, Parrish, Alec, and Malia. 

“HAPPY BIRTH – what the fuck?!” Scott coughed.

“Uhh duuuuuude.” Mason exclaimed.

“Finally!” Lydia sighed.

Malia’s distinct growl paired with Stiles’ broken words stuttering out.

Liam buried his bright red face as far as it would go between Theo’s neck and the pillow. “Please tell me this is not happening.” He whispered, horrified that has pack had just found him and Theo in nothing but boxers with messy hair and swollen lips from kissing, tangled up in each other and the sheets. 

“I would, but then I would be lying and you told me that I wasn’t allowed to do that anymore.” Theo chuckled and he groaned. He felt Theo’s lips press against his hair as his head was still wedged between the pillow and Theo’s head. He relaxed into the gentle touch almost forgetting that his pack was right there until someone cleared their throat.

“Um, yeah… we’ll just uh, we’ll be downstairs. Come down when you’re ready.” Corey mumbled and Liam pulled his head out of hiding to watch as Corey and Lydia pushed and prodded everyone’s dumbfounded faces and bodies out of the room. 

“Good news or bad news first?” Theo asked him once they were alone again.

“It’s my birthday, what MORE bad news could you possibly have for me.” He pouted and Theo smiled before leaning in and biting his lip lovingly.

“Bad news is they aren’t going to leave until we go down there and see them.”

“You’re damn right!” Malia shouted from the main floor making Theo roll his eyes and Liam narrow his at the door.

“And the good news?” He asked hopefully, returning his ocean blue eyes to Theo.

“We don’t have to hide this anymore.” He said with a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. Liam smiled at the thought of finally being able to freely show his feelings towards the chimera around the pack.

“We’re waiting!” Stiles yelled, they both growled in response and heard two distinct smacks accompanied by Lydia’s and Scott’s voices scolding his stupid ass. 

Theo sighed and detangled himself from Liam, rolling out of bed much to Liam’s dismay. He leaned down, kissed him softly on the cheek, and brushed his lips up to his ear.

“Happy birthday little wolf.” And then he was walking out of Liam’s room towards his own across the hall. Liam heard him putting clothes on and growled again at the thought of his ruined morning and having to go downstairs and face the pack. He begrudgingly pulled his own clothes on and made his way downstairs finding Theo sitting comfortably in his spot on the family couch, smiling smugly at everyone daring them to say something as they stared at him in disbelief. He walked over so that he was standing next to him, his wolf needing to be close in order to keep calm from the questions he knew were coming. Theo sensed his anxiety and gave his hand a tug making him fall in his lap and nuzzled his face against Liam’s, instantly calming him.

Stiles went to open his mouth to start the interrogation but Mason cut him off. He was never as thankful for his best friend as he was in that moment. 

“Who wants birthday waffles?” Mason called out, moving towards the kitchen. 

“Only if they're Liam’s mom’s recipe!” Nolan replied.

“Oh god the cinnamon ones with icing?” Gabe moaned, eyes glazing over at the thought of food.

Liam couldn’t help but smile as they continued on their merry way to the kitchen discussing who was doing what and whether or not bacon or sausage should be made as well. He smiled down at Theo who was already smiling up at him.

“Best birthday ever.” He said as he pecked Theo’s lips before rushing into the kitchen after hearing Stiles open the knife drawer and he and Malia talking in hushed whispers.

Theo trailed after him. “For the love of god, put the knife down, the only person that will end up hurt is you.”

The whole pack laughed and the rest of the morning went by beautifully. It was indeed the best birthday he had ever had.

 


End file.
